Douze drabbles pour quatre saisons
by Miyano-san
Summary: Une série de drabbles centrée sur divers couples, des principaux comme des secondaires.
1. Janvier

Janvier

Je l'avais à nouveau emmenée diner dans le restaurant où mes parents jouèrent le premier acte de leur vie, mais ça lui rappelait évidemment de mauvais souvenirs. Elle se cachait derrière un faux sourire à l'éclat trompeur.

Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que l'on voit des policiers se diriger à grands pas vers les toilettes. Elle comprit aussi rapidement que moi. D'un regard apeuré mais s'efforçant de rester impassible, elle m'a dit que je pouvais y aller. Je suis un idiot. J'y suis allé. Mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Lorsque je suis revenu, elle ne m'a même laissé le temps de m'asseoir. Ses mains tremblantes ont agrippé mon bras, sa tête s'est baissée et elle m'a demandé d'une voix faible :

- Tu vas encore partir ?

- Non ! Plus jamais, il faut que tu me crois !

Elle me sourit gentiment mais la partie n'est pas encore gagnée...


	2. Février

Disclaimer: Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Gosho Aoyama.

Cette fois c'est mon personnage préféré: Aï

(en fait, j'ai juste mis Shinichi à Janvier parce qu'il a le chiffre un dans son prénom et que Janvier est le premier mois de l'année...)

* * *

Février

Cet hiver encore, la neige se teintera-t-elle d'un rouge sang m'appartenant ?

Le vent me pique les yeux, je tourne la tête vers le trottoir d'en face. Je me pétrifie de peur à cette vision, une Porshe 356A noire y est garée.

Mais un liquide éclabousse ma jambe et me sort de ma transe. Rouge. Si ce n'est pas le mien... Est-ce celui du professeur ? Je fixe mes pieds ayant trop peur d'observer ce qui pourrait être la cruelle vérité comme le plus beau des mensonges.

- Excuse-moi Aï-kun.

Je regarde le pofesseur et esquisse un sourire, il a juste fait tomber le sac contenant du jus de tomate.

* * *

Encore plus court... enfin bon, ouverte à la critique^^.


	3. Mars

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas, tout appartient à Gosho Aoyama.

Cette fois c'est Ran.

* * *

Mars

Qui est-elle ? Je suis horrible. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la détester alors que je ne la connais même pas... Cette amie de Shinichi, Shiho Haibara ! Des rivales, je m'en suis imaginée plein, mais Haibara est sûrement la plus redoutable... Il y a un fil complexe qui les lies, étrange et indéfinissable.

Je n'ai pas espéré le retour de Shinichi tout ce temps pour le voir au bras d'une autre. La partie ne fait que commencer Haibara ! Et je suis sûre qu'elle pense la même chose...

* * *

C'est de plus en plus court... La réaction de Ran est peut-être OOC mais j'ai écris ça après avoir vu l'affaire avec Eri et le vétérinaire, et je pense quon y voit que Ran peut-être extrêmiste dans ses réactions, après, ça n'est que mon avis. Review?


	4. April Fool's day

**Disclaimer: **Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Gosho Aoyama.

Cette fois: Eri et Kogoro.

* * *

April Fool's day

La Reine du barreau se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers l'agence du détective Kogoro l'endormi.

- Diing doong !

Le détective alla ouvrir la porte d'un pas lent, près à hurler que son bureau était fermé auourd'hui.

- Eri ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens demander le divorce, répondit-elle calmement en entrant.

- Quoi ? Mais je... tu... enfin..., bégaya-t-il déconcerté.

- Poisson d'Avril ! dit-elle en souriant.

Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

- Tu as assez attendu..., murmura l'avocate.

* * *

Quand une de mes amies l'a lu, elle a dit "Oh la mauvaise blague" en riant, c'est vrai... Il faut que je m'améliore.


	5. Mai

**Disclaimer: **Détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama, je ne possède rien.

Mon second couple préféré dans ce drabble: Shiratori et Kobayashi.

* * *

Mai

Le soleil tentait désespérement de passer au travers des branches fleuries du cerisier en fleurs qui trônait devant la fenêtre de cette chambre d'hôpital, éclairée de la faible lumière de l'astre. L'inspecteur de police, assis sur le lit, et le professeur de Teitan, allongée sous les draps et se reposant, contemplaient leur plus belle création.

- Elle te ressemble Sumiko, déclara le père.

- Oui, mais elle te ressemble aussi, c'est ta fille hein.

Il sourit le sachant parfaitement.

- Alors, comment va-t-on l'appeler ? lui demanda sa femme.

Il ne réfléchit pas très longtemps, cela lui semblait évident par rapport aux circonstances de leur première rencontre.

- Sakura.


	6. Juin

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Détective Conan, tout appartient à Gosho Aoyama.

Pour ce drabble: Kaito et Aoko.

* * *

Juin

Personne n'avait vu arriver le voleur fantôme par cette fraîche nuit d'été, sauf elle. Il avait pourtant pris des précautions, mais elle était restée à l'affut de moindre signe durant toute la soirée et ça a payé. Elle était droite, quelques mètres derrière lui, et déterminée à connaitre la vérité. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, plongé dans ses réflexions.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? cria-t-elle au Kid, tout en s'approchant lentement de lui.

Sa voix, il l'a tout de suite reconnue, il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

- Regardez-moi quand je vous parle !

Résister n'aurait servit à rien, il se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Les mensonges qu'il lui racontait pour couvrir son identité allaient prendre fin, il en était sûr. Il a suffit d'un regard pour que la fille de l'inspecteur Nakamori comprenne.

- Kaito... murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Je vais me répéter^^ mais je suis ouverte à la critique, je pense que ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer, alors review?


	7. Juillet

Après quelques semaines d'absence, voilà un nouveau drabble, très court mais bon.

Dans celui-ci: Gin et Vermouth, en PoV Vermouth.

* * *

Juillet

Il donne les directives, encore un politicien à éliminer. Un ton sec, un regard froid et intransigeant. Gin est toujours le même. Sauf avec moi. Il est plus calme et doux en ce moment. Peut-être qu'un sentiment, présent inconsciemment en lui, a brisé la glace dûre comme la pierre emprisonnant son coeur ? Cela reste quand même peu probable de la part de Gin... Mais tout peut arriver...

Je m'approche de lui et lui propose quelque chose qu'il ne pourra pas refuser.

- Ca te dirait un martini ce soir pour fêter la mort de Yamamoto ?

* * *

Bon, voilà voilà, malgré ce que peut dire mon "cobaye", je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à revoir dans ce drabble.


End file.
